


A Hazbin Christmas Carol

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: A poem I came up with on the spot at one point.RadioDust included.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 36





	A Hazbin Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> In universe, both Angel Dust and Alastor are angels and married to each other.

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the hotel, two loving creatures awoke to the sound of Christmas bells. Angel Dust’s wings spread, his eyes wandered around, trying to locate the source of the sound. What caught his attention was his newly found attire, which made him feel warm like a well kept campfire. He wore a cozy robe that barely went to his kneecaps, a cotton ball glued to the end of his winter hat. His gloves were fairly long, as were his stockings, making him look like a fresh cherry topping.

His husband awoke and was intimately aware of the added decorations and his new change of wear. He sat straight up and examined his gear, with an outfit resembling much like a reindeer. Bells on green bands wrapped around his body and neck, and a red nose that glowed, it worked, he double checked.

When they left their shared room, tinsel covered the halls, ornaments and mistletoe nearly covering the walls. The decorations were so elaborate they could hardly believe what they were viewing, they simultaneously wondered if this was Niffty’s doing. Taking a peek in her room, not bothering to knock, there she lay on the bed, sleeping like a rock. They ruled out that Niffty decorated the place, sneaking around the hotel with much care and grace.

They arrived in the recreational room, and they stepped back in shock, seeing as it was populated by wrapped gifts, and the fireplace hung fully stuffed socks. And in the center of the room was a tall pine tree, covered in merry decor as far as they could see. A bright shiny star sat on top glittering with light, so much so that one would think that it was taken from the starry night.

In a land populated by crime and war, nothing like this has been ever done before. Celebrating Christmas was much unheard of in Hell, and here they were seeing the holiday filling in the hotel. Once the other tenants and personnel awoke from their slumber, the amount of preparation was more than they could number. Husk almost choked on his beer, Charlie and Vaggie looked on in surprise, as if they could not believe their own eyes.

They seemed confused as to why their hotel was bow tied, then they took a glance at the window outside. Snow was falling covering the entire front lawn, the ground almost glistening at the break of dawn. They all got back to the first floor and went out together, to observe this strange oddity of peaceful weather. The entire radius of the hotel was encased in a magical sphere, blocking out the harsh conditions of Hell from coming near.

The entire experience seemed beyond their comprehension, when more Christmas bells had alerted their attention. Off in the distance was a man in a sleigh, with nine reindeer pulling and guiding the way. And they all heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”


End file.
